Special Trip
by ElementistMagicAkua
Summary: Gin decides to take a side trip while in the human world on some errands. This ties in with LifelessRomance's Love and Chocolates, though you dont need to read it to understand whats going on, it helps. GinXToushiro. Yaoi, dont like, dont read. RnR please


SPECIAL TRIP-GINXTOUSHIRO

Written by ElementistMagikAkua

What Gin did in between grocery shopping and returning to Las Noches.

Pairing: GinXToushiro

Rating: M

Includes/Warning: Drunk! Toushiro, Gin, handcuffs, Gin being a betrayer of the betrayed, boy love, sexsemi badly written, first time writing it. Bear with me, please.

Summary: This is tied into LifelessRomance's Love and Chocolates, a GrimmjowUlqiorra fic (Go read it! /shameless advertising) and basically what happens in between Gin dropping Ulqiorra off at Karakura High/Shopping for chocolate ingredients and returning to Las Noches. Kinda, but not really PWP, since it kinda has a plot, and I should shut up before I ramble

Note: In case anyone gets confused, The Urahara Gigai is for after Gin betrays Aizen, the Szayel Gigai is what he's in as he walks about.

* * *

Gin was a betrayer of the betrayed.

And a bastard, but that's not the point.

Point being, he's secretly betrayed Aizen and is living in a special reiatsu-shielded apartment.

Not that he'd tell anyone this. But either way he knew the façade of being Aizen's 'prince/heir' had to continue. But it wouldn't stop him. Oh no, nothing would stop him if the chance arose to leave and find his favorite Lil taicho.

And it just so happened to present itself to him after he saw Ulqi-chan off to the human school and went out shopping for the ingredients to make the chocolate with. He dropped the stuff at the temporary house, he'd pick it up later, for now, he wanted to walk around for a bit and figure out how where everything was, so when his betrayer of the betrayed status was figured out, he could make a quick escape and know exactly what to expect.

Despite Urahara being a bastard like himself, he could keep a secret till his second death, and had made him a new gigai for when he would make Karakura his home. His new gigai looked completely different than his current self. His red eyes were now green, and silver hair turned a lovely brown, not Aizen brown, a much prettier brown than that mess, and lengthened at his request. He always liked long hair; it was fun to play with.

As Gin walked down a street of houses in a gigai made by Szayel, he felt the reiatsu of a certain chibi captain, and judging by its stability, he was asleep. His grin widened and eyes slit open, causing a cat to hiss threateningly and dash into an alley. Oh the possibilities of what he could do flitted through his brain, including the thought that made his grin widen more. He knew his special purchase would come in handy.

Swiftly and silently making his way to the roof, his eyes opened wider and he licked his lips, thoughts treading into dangerous waters that he dared to tread. Slipping his special purchase out of his pocket, he carefully latched one wrist to the other before sliding a hand under the boy's knees and upper back, getting a soft noise of discontent, but otherwise no other noise was made. Lil Shiro must have been really tired to be this wiped out. It was quite amusing, for him at least.

Quickly making his way back to his apartment, taking back roads and the like so as not to be questioned why he was carrying a handcuffed child, he grinned wider as he entered and set the chibi taicho on the comfortable couch. Locking the door, he thought for a moment before muttering a binding spell that would restrain his reiatsu. Satisfied with his work, he knelt down by Toushiro's ear and whispered in half a normal and half sensual tone,

"Shiro-chan, its time t' wake up~"

He grinned wider as the short captain startled awake, 'deer in the headlights' expression turning to anger as he realized his hands were bound and reiatsu sealed.

"Ichimaru Gin! What are you doing here? And what's going on?" Toushiro growled and put on his best glare, wishing he could pop out of the dammed gigai and freeze Gin to bits. How could the traitor have snuck up on him like that? One moment he had been conversing with Hyorinmaru, a process that always took time and made him go into a sleep like state, but he was usually always aware of what was going on, probably because there was always some idiot not being considerate and staying quiet as they conversed with their Zanpakto spirit to alert him of something going on. Plus the all night patrol last night among the countless attacks, he'd noticed they'd increased slightly, add to that the gigai that acted more like a human body and consequently got tired. All those together probably was what equaled his current predicament.

"Now now, I won have none of that in m'house." the fox-like man said with a grin, wagging a finger as if scolding him.

"Looks like I gotta punish ya~" Slitting his eyes open a bit, to show the red orbs hidden behind pale lids, Gin scooped up the boy and tossed him over his shoulder in one move. With one hand bracing Toushiro (and subtly groping his ass) and the other keeping his legs still, Gin moved through the living room and to the bedroom, grinning wider as a dangerous water thought crossed his mind, and he made a stop at the bathroom instead.

Taking a chance, he let go of Toushiro's legs and opened the door, moving inside and shutting it, locking it and making sure the boy heard the lock click. Plopping the boy on the toilet, the lid was closed, so he didn't fall in-even though it would have been funny. Wagging the key in front of the boy before snatching it away so he couldn't grab it, Gin placed it on the very top of a cabinet that held the towels. Gin couldn't resist chuckling at the boy's glare.

"Can't have ye runnin out on me, eh?" he said with a larger grin. Like a puppeteer, he muttered without moving his lips a weak, but strong enough, binding spell to hold Toushiro where he was as he turned on the faucet to start the bath.

Toushiro, who had been glaring silently the whole time and plotting a way out, let out a small sound of discomfort as his legs locked up and he lost his balance, falling onto the bath mat and glaring at a chuckling Gin. "What exactly are you planning Ichimaru?" he hissed, teal eyes trying to freeze holes through the silver haired man.

"Tha's fer me to know and ye te find out!" He chirped before returning to the bath, shutting off the water and testing the temperature, smiling brighter. "Now then, bath time!" was Toushiro's only warning as Gin pounced and his quick fingers began to unbutton and pull off his jeans; how he did it with the binding spell still in place was anyone's guess. The shirt was another thing. After a short scuffle, Gin won and pulled the top over his head, covering Toushiro's hands so he couldn't see him flick a quick release latch and slide off the shirt before locking the cuff back onto his wrist. Another quick tug and soon his boxers joined the pile of clothes, leaving a fully naked, blushing taicho for Gin's eyes to wander over. Though his smaller hands covered his manhood and his legs were shut tight, Gin could still see the puckered hole in which he would be entering later.

"My my, why so shy Shiro-chan?" he cooed, hands making quick work of disposing his own clothes and within seconds stood as bare as Toushiro.

Hitsugaya couldn't help it. He honestly couldn't help but stare at the traitor's body. It was thin, but muscular at the same time. He was feminine, but with enough masculinity to tell that it was a man standing before him, if the half hard member was anything to go by. A blush crossed his face and he forced his head to turn to look at the wall, the cabinet, anything but the man standing before him. Toushiro yelped as he was picked up -again- and deposited in the tub, making some water splash out as he glared at the grinning ex-third.

Toushiro almost_- almost -_yelped again, but managed to restrain it as Gin slid in behind him and pulled him onto his lap. It was uncomfortable, not only was the tub sort of small, but there was also Gin's erection pressing against his lower back, and it made him ever so slightly paranoid and wondering if he would get out of this a virgin.

The Tenth's captain figured he wouldn't, if things were going the way Gin was leading them to be.

Gin grinned wider, he could tell that his Shiro-chan was getting nervous and wondering about what condition his body would be in after this was all over. Grabbing a cloth, he soaped it up and made Toushiro yelp again as he began cleaning his chest. The betrayer of the betrayed resisted a chuckle and leaned close to Shiro's ear, whispering

"Don Worry Shiro-chan, m'gonna take good care of ye today…" before lightly biting the outer shell, getting a gasp from the other white haired captain.

* * *

I couldn't believe what the bastard was doing to me. I couldn't believe that my body was responding to it. This was disgusting, I should be fighting this, I should be screaming for help-pride be dammed-I should be trying to escape, even after he made sure there was none. But I'm not. In my mind, Hyorinmaru shifted, reacting to my confused emotions. First Gin kidnaps me, can it be called that? Binds me so I can't resist, restricts my reiatsu so the others can't find me, strips me of my clothes and makes me take a freaking BATH with him! Can my life get any more confusing?

I couldn't help myself as I scrubbed at his body. He was just so cute, all flustered and worried for his sanity and virginity. Moving the cloth lower, I leaned forward ever so slightly to lightly breath in his ear, resisting a giggle as he startled, 'accidentally' moving my hand lower so it brushed against his inner thigh, and consequently, his cock. This drew a delightful gasp of surprise as he blushed deeper. It took all of my willpower not to fuck him right here and now, my own dick already hardened and ready to swipe his innocence from him. I continued my cleaning, feeling my Shiro-chan shake slightly as I ran the cloth over his inner thighs again before moving lower down his legs and coming back up again. His breathing was getting a little faster, and I would be willing to bet he was getting hard as well. It was so amusing, feeling him squirm as I moved from his legs to his back and down his arms. Though he tried to restrain his body's reactions, he was failing miserably.

* * *

Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, I squirted some onto my hand and began to work it through Shiro-Chan's still wet hair from when I dropped him in -gently mind you, I wouldn't dare harm him when I wanted to take him. Not intentionally anyway. - My grin got wider as he leaned back into my touch, relaxing somewhat against me. Perfect, if he felt good and was responding to my touch like this, then taking him would be much easier. Though the sadistic side of me complained slightly, it wanted to see him squirm and cry and bleed and try to escape as I fucked him. But I didn't want to scar him until his second death, oh no, I wanted him to enjoy it, to beg for more. I wanted to control him, hide him away for only my eyes to roam over the perfect, though slightly scarred, body.

Rinsing out the shampoo and quickly conditioning it, I washed up my own body before rinsing us both off and picking him up, to his complaint, and setting him on my shoulder again, grinning as I felt his dick press against my skin. Flipping the latch that allowed the water to drain from the tub, and grabbing a towel from the cabinet as well as the key off the top, I unlocked the door and walked toward the bedroom, Shiro-chan squirming slightly on my shoulder and making himself harder in the process.

* * *

As Gin walked them to his room, Toushiro squirmed on his shoulder, trying not to submit to the thought that his virginity would be possibly taken within the next few minutes. He did not want or need those thoughts at the moment, but he did admit to himself that the possibility of it happening was very likely. He had felt Gin's cock press against his back when he leaned into his touch, it was very hard and more than likely very big, he remembered-albeit reluctantly- how big it was when Gin stood stark naked in front of him before depositing him into the tub. If that was only half hard, he shuddered to think how big it was now.

The sound of a door locking jerked him out of his thoughts and he squirmed ever so slightly, to an amused chuckle from the bastard himself.

"Maa maa, yer really excited eh Shiro-chan?" Gin hummed as he deposited the younger onto his queen sized bed. It was then that Toushiro got a good look of the room, having been in his thoughts as they entered. It was a decent sized room for an apartment; it was big enough for a queen sized bed anyway, as well as a dresser, desk and a full length mirror. What he assumed to be a closet was hidden behind a set of sliding doors, and a sliding door that led to a small balcony was hidden behind curtains.

Returning his gaze to Gin, the boy blushed. He had gotten bigger, and was even leaking slightly. Expression hinting fear, the tenth's captain backed up the best he could with his hands still cuffed in front of him before Gin pounced, attacking his hair with the towel he brought along.

"We wouldn't want you to get sick now eh Shiro-chan?" His eyes were slit open again, making him shiver from the sight of their redness and, did he see lust in them? This was it then, Gin really was set on taking his virginity. The towel moved from his hair to the rest of his body, drawing a gasp as the softness brushed across his sensitive nipples, which had perked sometime in between the bath and now, down his torso and lingering ever so slightly at his crotch. It was as though Gin was trying to draw all sorts of sounds from the Icy little captain, who was starting to melt under the touches and caresses that were attacking his body.

As soon as he finished drying off Toushiro and himself, Gin licked his lips as the younger captain's eyes widened and he shook ever so slightly. "Wha's wrong Shiro-chan?" he purred, crawling over and soon was resting on his elbows and knees over him, their faces inches away. Gin could feel his Shiro's breathing getting faster again, and the blush that was spread across his face was positively adorable. Again, it took the fox like man's will to not take him then and there, he reminded himself of his want to possess his Shiro, mind, body and soul, or would it just be mind and soul? Either way, Gin would have his Shiro.

Toushiro could feel warmth stirring in his lower regions, and blamed Gin for it. But a nagging part of his mind that he never liked questioned it. Could he really blame Gin for what was happening to him? Could it be that he wanted this after all? Part of him longed to scream yes, that Gin was to blame for all of this, but another part, not the nagging one, questioned it again. Truth be told, even though he had suspected Gin many a times, there was something about the other white-haired that made this warmth, albeit not as hot as it was now, pop up.

A pianists hand lightly cupped the younger's face bringing him back to the situation at hand, crimson eyes silently asking-no, willing- him to agree to a kiss. Fingers meant for grasping the hilt of a Zanpakto caressed his face lightly, sending soft shivers down his spine as one traced his lips, and he nodded ever so slightly. The hand moved out of the way to make room for Gin's lips, which encased his own in a gentle kiss. The flush that took up residence on his face got deeper, and even though his lips parted slightly, Gin made no move to go further until Toushiro nodded again. The elder of the two took the already offered invitation to come in and slid his tongue within the others mouth.

Their tongues danced together as breathing increased, and they reluctantly pulled back after a few moments, Gin with his never ending smile liking the way a blushing Toushiro looked. The heat within them both was beginning to overpower them both, and if they didn't act soon all common sense would be abandoned as they gave into their lust and fucked till they passed out.

Gin reached over the edge of the bed and pulled up a medium sized bottle and simply grinned to his Shiro's questioning look. As Gin opened the bottle, the familiar scent of sake made its way to Toushiro's senses. Who knows how many times Matsumoto had came into work, still drunk from one of her drinking parties with some of the other vice-captains and Captain Sunshui.

Once more he was brought back to reality by one thing or other, this time it was Gin's lips. His own had still been parted from the first one, and he felt Gin's part against his, allowing the liquid to slide into his mouth and down his throat. He never really enjoyed the drink, not being able to withstand much before passing out. His mind began to fuzz a little as the sake rushed through his system, fueled by his beating heart-never let it be said Urahara did shoddy work, unlike those fools in the twelfth. Toushiro's eyes flitted closed, a soft moan escaping his lips as Gin stroked his sides as they kissed. His rational part of mind had given up and the part that wanted him to listen to instinct and give into his desires was taking over.

The Ice Captain was melting to the hands of the traitor of traitors Gin.

They broke apart briefly before their lips recaptured each other, Gin's tongue re-exploring Toushiro's mouth as said boy wrapped his still cuffed wrists around the elder's neck, pulling him closer the best he could. As those skillful hands moved closer to the tenth's groin, the warmth increased to a semi burning feeling.

Reluctantly-but needing to- Shiro broke the kiss and half whined, half panted "Gin, please…." His flush had deepened, the sake continuing to work its magic on his body. The self restraint that had been holding Gin back from jumping him the first two times was falling to bits. He wanted his Shiro and wanted him now, consequences be dammed, he was going to fuck his uke.

However, one thing held him back, the last thread that had to be snipped before they could obey their instincts, the need for permission. Shinsou, who had been quietly watching, sternly reminded him of it. Leaning close to Toushiro's ear, he spoke with a voice filled with need and want, lust for him and it made the boy shudder slightly.

"Shiro-chan, I need ya t'say yes t'let meh continue." They way he spoke it drove his Shiro off the edge, and a needy kiss was his response

Though it was brief, Toushiro snagged dominance of the kiss before gasping as those hands of Gin's moved their focus from his hips to his now aching member. Thin fingers danced across the slick skin, sending shivers and jolts of pleasure up his spine. "G-Gin…" he whined, back arching slightly to try and get more of a touch from the fingers that danced across the skin of his cock "Gin please!" this time the need in his voice was greater, the heat growing stronger "It hurts, the heat, it hurts me…"

Gin didn't need elaboration on the heat that he knew his uke was feeling. He had felt it too, the first time that Aizen had taken him. He frowned slightly, but luckily his Shiro's eyes were closed, mouth parted slightly and a moan slipped out as Gin finally wrapped his hand around his dick, eyes cracking open to reveal hazed teal orbs.

Reaching over the bedside with his free hand, Gin fumbled around for a bit before grinning and pulling up a small box. His Shiro had closed his eyes again as he let out delicious sounds from the attention being paid to his dick. Stopping rather suddenly to a protesting whine, oops, he had stopped his Shiro from reaching his peak. Either way it meant more fun for him.

Distracting the boy with a purr filled kiss, he popped the lid to a small tube of lube open and carefully slicked some of his fingers. Placing distracting kisses down the front and side of his neck, and biting ever so gently before licking at the small bruise, one slicked finger circled around the tight ring of muscle that he hoped to be feeling with a different part of his body very soon.

Toushiro could feel the finger circling at a _very sensitive part of his body that really shouldn't be touched by anyone else but himself._ However, fate seemed to hate him today, and though he was partially drunk and three quarters blinded by the heat that pulsed through his body, he did have some bit of sensibility left. Whining lightly, he moved to block the finger from pushing in but Gin, sensing that his uke was uncomfortable, moved lower and lightly bit at the still perked nipples offered to him. The feeling switched Shiro's attention long enough for the finger to slide in and slowly begin to rub against the tight heat.

* * *

The heat and pleasure had since taken over my mind and body. The feelings that were rushing through me were strange, yet familiar. Gin had stopped stroking me, but had begun to stroke a different part of me, one that created another several waves of pleasure to sweep through me. All thoughts of escaping had left me, the heat was too much, and a part of me just knew that he would be the one to quell its burning.

Another finger poked into me and I let out a whimper. The first had been a little painful, but now with two, which were gently spreading themselves like scissors, it was becoming very odd and uncomfortable. The fingers brought themselves together and began to push deeper within me. Another whine of discontent left me as my eyes opened a little. Gin had a sort of pouty look on his face, which faded as he got an idea, the usual grin returning tenfold it seemed.

"Ne, Shiro-chan~ Don't think I've forgotten what ye did to me back in Seireitei." he purred, shifting our bodies so that he was sitting against the headboard and I was kneeling in between his legs, his fingers still exploring my ass and stretching it at the same time.

"Little boys need to learn how to behave." with that he pressed against something that made my eyes widen and a moan escape my lips, vision briefly turning white.

* * *

As my cute little Shiro let loose a moan louder than normal and his eyes shot open, I knew I'd found that spot that would make his mind spin. Tilting his chin up to face me, I grinned and said "Ne, Shiro-chan, s'not fair that yer the only one gettn sometin outta this." It was a wonder I had lasted this long. His flushed face, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and yet he still looked oh-so delicious. Not to mention the anger and stoticness had melted into desire for love and attention.

Prodding my fingers within him anywhere but on that spot, even though I wanted to see the face he made again, I guided his head down to my aching length, pre dripping from the tip from the urge to fuck him over and over. "Make me wet Shiro-chan, and I might press tha spot agin."

His blush deepened as his mind figured out what I meant. I gave a teasing push, light enough to not cause a rush, but hard enough so he felt it, against his sweet spot. "Go ahead Shiro-chaaaaan~ if ye wanna feel good, ye know what t'do~" I purred, grinning at his red tinted cheeks and flustered expression. It took another light prod, but he then lowered his head the final few inches and licked at my head.

Oh how much restraint it took to keep from forcing his head down and cumming into his throat. Using my free hand to guide his head, the exploring fingers gave a rewarding poke to his sweet spot, surprising him and causing his mouth to open and take in my dick as he moaned. I wondered if what Aizen said about me being a sadist and a masochist were true. They probably were, given how much self control it was taking to keep me from fucking him within the next two seconds. It was obvious that my Shiro hadn't done this before, and I would have been scared if he had, but instinct seemed to be guiding him as he licked and sucked on my length, occasionally almost taking me down his throat.

The urge to cum and then fuck him was starting to overpower me as I pulled him off, kissing him deeply while slipping in a third finger, moving them faster. I was about to add a fourth for good measure when he broke off and panted out, voice needy and he sounded as if he was in some pain, I couldn't blame him, he had been stopped and unable to cum once and probably was ready to again. "G-Gin…. I-It hurts me Gin…P-please take me, take the fire away!"

* * *

As soon as the words left Toushiro's mouth, he felt himself being pushed against some pillows and legs spread open. With a click of the lube bottle Gin had slicked his own length and positioned himself against his uke's entrance, eyes opening from their slitted state to silently confirm one last time with Toushiro if this was ok. A rapid nod was all Gin needed to begin sliding himself within the tight, virgin entrance. The elder leaned forward to gently whisper "Relax Shiro-chan, it wont hurt as much." before giving him a deep, passionate kiss as he slid deeper within.

Contrary to rumors that flitted about, Gin had not had sex with Izuru before, but Aizen had let him top Tousen a few times (It had been fun to mess with the blind man's head, tricking him about who was dominating at that time.) but Gin had his suspicions that Tousen and Komamura were more than just friends. The thought of that was just frightening, if you thought about it long enough. Removing those thoughts from his head, he concentrated on the boy under him. His eyes were shut tight, a pity, 'cause he really liked seeing the hazed over teal orbs.

Gin decided he had waited enough to let his Toushiro get adjusted to his size, he slowly slid out and back in, getting a whimper of pain and pleasure in return. Their lips met in another heated kiss as Gin continued to slide in and out painfully slow. Toushiro gasped out in between a moan "M-move faster, please!"

Taking that as a sign, Gin began speeding up, angling himself so his head would strike the area that would let him see his Shiro's pretty teal eyes. Gin's eyes had opened as well as he struck the spot again, and let out a moan of his own as his Shiro tightened up. Moving one hand from where he had held his uke's hips, he wrapped it around his length, moving in time if not a bit faster with his thrusts.

Toushiro lost it. A few seconds after Gin began stroking him, his body tightened up even more around Gin's cock as he released over both their chests with a loud moan/scream. Gin grunted as his Shiro tightened further, but managed to thrust a bit more before slamming in as deep as he could and releasing within. It took a few more thrusts to ride out his orgasm, and when he pulled out Gin was surprised that there was some leakage-tainted with blood, he noted. It was to be expected though, he had just taken the tiny captain of the tenth's virginity.

Quickly unlocking the door, Gin got a rag and dampened it in the bathroom, returning to clean up the mess they made. His Shiro was passed out, breathing deeply as he snuggled against a pillow. Wiping off the younger's chest and sensitive areas before cleaning up himself, he noted that his Shiro was still handcuffed, and trusted him enough to take them off.

Gently kissing the slightly bruised wrists, Gin cuddled up behind him after pulling a blanket over the two of them. Smiling contently, he drifted off to sleep and dreamed up what next he would do with his pet Shiro.

**~THE END~**

**Or is it?**

**Nope, it wasn't.**

**~x- A few months later...-x~  
**

"Come to me my little pet."

Time seemed to stand still as those who were still conscious froze, eyes switching between Aizen and Toushiro. The boy's eyes widened and the silence was shattered by his scream as he dropped Hyorinmaru and clutched the sides of his head in pain. Images flashed through his mind, ones that made him shake and fall to his knees. He thought that had all been a nightmare, but it was true. Memories of the pain as Aizen raped him flashed by. He wouldn't believe it, he couldn't. Part of his body told him to obey. He was bound to Aizen, the stealer of his virginity.

It was an old law, that you were bound to the one who took your first till your death. It was near long forgotten since most of the souls that arrived had already lost theirs when they were alive. He curled into a ball, trying to shove the images far away, and a wave of coolness washed over him as Hyōrinmaru wrapped himself around his master's sanity, guarding it from shattering.

He continued to shake as a figure arose from a cloud of smoke. A very familiar figure at that, the person was wearing a black shinigami uniform and white captain's haori that had a pale green lining and three lines in a diamond upon the back. Slitted eyes had opened from their crescent shape to show their crimson depths and the ever present smile had faded as the figure glared at Aizen, who was smirking proudly. Silver hair had extended past his shoulders and was tied in a low ponytail bound by a strip of cloth and pin that vaguely resembled the hilts of Hyōrinmaru and Shinsō. The spectators gasped and the only thing that kept them from attacking the figure besides their injuries was the reiatsu shield that at some point gone up. Silence took over the battle field once more, save for the slight groans of pain of those still injured and Toushiro's mumblings for the images to leave.

"M'fraid I can't let you do that Aizen. Yer not th' only one who can play tricks upon th'mind." Drawing his blade, the figure pointed the tip at the trembling boy. "Strike the spell that was cast and cleanse that was tainted, Shinsō." Instead of the usual spear like stream of light that was the blade extending which killed near instantly, Toushiro was shot with a white glowing light that encased in him a clear bubble of sorts. It shrank and fit around his body like a mold before shattering, briefly appearing as wings unfolding before the shards faded. Toushiro was no longer shaking and was breathing steadily. Very slowly, he stood and looked up, eyes somewhat hazed over as he looked from one man to the other, the spectators watching in silence.

He spoke in little above a whisper, but all heard as if he were standing next to them.

"My master told me, that upon hearing the command and after the shattered wings faded, I would speak the tale. My master said that he did not use the command for the sole reason that it could only be used on those that have suffered from his former master's mind tricks and spells. Master said that his soul spirit embraced the need for a hidden command, and agreed to fight upon a false one, even though the cover command killed when the soul spirit was meant to clense. Master played his own games, fooling his comrades and abandoning his friends for a reason unknown. He said that his soul spirit assisted him in the games, fooling person after person with his strikes. He dons the black garment again, to show where his allegiance lies. He is my master, my protector, my lover. He is, Ichimaru Gin."

Toushiro's eyes had refocused during his story, and he raised his blade to the sky, smirking and calling out "Reign across the frosted heavens and encase within your crystal prison, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" in perfect time with the call of "Strike the soul and regain your wings, Shinsō!"

No one had noticed Toushiro switch to bankai, or pick up his blade for that mater, at least they did notice when the ice armor spread out as his wings burst from his back, looking less choppy and more detailed, as if they were an ice carving. They also noticed an odd glow surrounding Gin, concentrating on his back.

The two attacks struck Aizen, who had been hypnotized by the tale, Shinsō's light struck first at the point of the Hōgyoku, and it took a simple twist of the handle to carve it loose and travel back to Gin as the light receded. Hyōrinmaru wrapped around Aizen and roared, encasing the traitor in a diamond of Ice, which fell to the ground and shattered, the ice already having frozen Aizen's body to absolute zero, making it as brittle as glass.

* * *

The sun slipped in between the cracks of clouds, pillars of light creating a beautiful effect even in the war-torn replica of Karakura town. A breeze carrying both crystalline and white with light violet tipped feathers blew gently. The spectators, able to move again now that the reiatsu shield had released them.

They shakily stood and looked to where the light was continuing to glow softly, and where the feathers were coming from. Toushiro was being held bridal style by Gin, whose eyes had changed to a pale purple, interestingly similar to the color that the Hōgyoku had been.

If one looked properly, the wings that adorned Gin's back were white threaded silver with pale violet tips, and Toushiro's wings had become crystal clear ice, sparkling in the pillars of light and that which shone from Gin. The others, some with horror, some with deep blushes and turning away politely, and others with grins on their faces, watched as Gin kept Toushiro steady while kissing him deeply.

* * *

AN:

NOW its the end -sniff- You get a cookie if you made it this far!


End file.
